Sárkányvarázs
by KatieWR
Summary: AU. UkUs. Tündérmese. A mesékben a sárkány mindig a királylányt rabolja el. Történetünk sárkánya azonban királyfit rabol magának, és ad mellé egy varázslót, aki nevelheti őt. És talán nem minden mese végződik a boldogan éltek, míg meg nem haltak szavakkal... Jó olvasást!


Sárkányvarázs

Az újkor hajnalán történt, amikor a középkori mítoszok és legendák még elevenen éltek, amikor még sárkányok szelték az eget, tündérek és manók hozták a szerencsét, s a világ csupa-csupa elvesztegetett varázslat volt. Valahol, egy hatalmas szigeten, a hegyekben, sűrű erdőkkel övezve, olyan kies, ám embertelen helyen, ahol a természet háborítatlanul lehetett, élt egy sárkány. Nem igazán mondható gonosz sárkánynak, nem tartott soha rettegésben senkit, nem gyújtott fel falvakat, lényegében eléldegélt szépen. Lakott vele egy furcsa ember, varázslószerzetnek mondták, mert túl hosszú életű volt, de ő sem zavart senkit. Néha megjelent egy-egy közelebbinek mondható faluban vagy városban, vásárolt ezt-azt, főleg könyveket és élelmet, aztán megint hosszú időre eltűnt.  
A messzi tengerentúlt ekkortájt fedezték fel, hírek szálingóztak egy helytartóról, aki a két Újvilági Királyfit nevelte. A varázsló érdeklődve hallgatta ezeket a híreket, egy új világ ígérete bárkit csábított volna, s ő sóvárogva gondolt arra, hogy talán azon a másik helyen soha nem esik az eső, nem úgy, mint az ő birodalmában, a hegyek között.  
A mesékben a sárkány elrabolja a királykisasszonyt, hogy aztán hős lovagok százai próbálják meg kiszabadítani őt, s akinek ez sikerült, megnyerte a király kegyét, a királykisasszony kezét és a fele királyságot. Legalábbis hosszú évszázadokon át ez volt a szokás, a sárkányok, ha már túlságosan unták magukat, összelopkodtak egy-két hercegnőt. Ez a sárkány azonban más volt. Ő felkerekedett, és elragadta magával az egyik Újvilági Herceget. Okai akkor még homályosak voltak, bár nem mondható, hogy rosszul bánt volna a gyermekkel, betakarta, hogy megvédje a széltől, és álmot bocsátott rá, hogy ne rémüljön meg a magasságtól vagy a hatalmas tengervíztől, s legfőképpen tőle ne ijedjen meg.  
Amikor a fiú magához tért, egy barlangban találta magát, kőbe vájt fekhelye fészekre hasonlított, melyet gondosan béleltek mindenféle szövetekkel és állatok bundájával, kényelmes volt, kellemesebb, mint odahaza az ágy, amit kapott. Érdeklődve pillantott körbe, egy furcsa lámpásból fény sugárzott, bevilágítva a tér nagy részét. Kőből volt faragva minden, az asztal, a hozzá tartozó szék, a polcok, a tűzhely, mindenbe díszes növényi minták, vagy épp állatok alakjai faragva. Látszott, hogy sokat foglalkoztak a berendezéssel.  
Léptek koppantak, s hamarosan egy férfi bukkant fel, hasonló lámpást tartva a kezében, mint ami a falon, egy kiszögellésben is állt. Lábai mellett egy hatalmas, hófehér ködoroszlán gomolygott, szelíden nézett a világba. A férfi szőke volt, akárcsak ő, komoly szemöldökkel, és olyan ragyogó zöld szemekkel, mint azok a drágakövek, amiket csak a helytartó viselt odahaza. Zöld köpenyét sárkányforma tű tartotta össze, bokáig érő csizmája fekete, nadrágja szintén zöld, inge fehér, mellénye barna. Oldalán díszes kard és pár erszény lógott. Fülében apró ékszerek. Arca komoly, már-már ijesztő. Aztán elmosolyodva tette az asztalra a lámpást, és indult meg felé, vonásai feloldódtak.  
- Szia, látom, felébredtél – köszöntötte kedvesen. – Hogy érzed magad?  
- Te varázsló vagy? – kérdezte válasz helyett, és ragyogó vízkék szemeivel érdeklődte mérte végig újra és újra a férfit.  
- Igen, varázsló vagyok – bólintott rá még mindig mosolyogva. – De nem kell tartanod tőlem, nem átkozlak meg, vagy ilyesmi – tette hozzá. – A nevem Arthur. A tiéd?  
A fiú kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét, elgondolkodva nézett maga elé.  
- Engem mindenki csak Újvilági Királyfinak hív – mondta végül.  
- Nem kaptál rendes nevet? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét, ahogy leült a fészekágy peremére. – Szeretnél egyet? – A fiú vállat vont, és tekintete lassan az oroszlánra tévedt, aki nyugodtan ült a gazdája mellett. – Őt Regulusnak hívom, ami az oroszlán csillagkép vezetője – mutatta be a társát.  
- Olyan… furcsa – bökte ki félre hajtott fejjel. – Meg fog enni?  
- Dehogy is, szelíd oroszlán – csóválta a fejét. – Nyugodtan érintsd meg. – A Királyfi óvatosan hozzáért az állathoz, ami furcsa élmény volt: szilárd testbe ütközött a keze, ugyanakkor végtelenül puhának és képlékenynek érződött, a fiú egészen hozzábújt.  
- Milyen meleg! Aludhatok vele? – kérdezte vidáman csengő hangon, és csillogó tekintetét Arthurra emelte.  
- Amit csak szeretnél – biccentett. Elgondolkodva nézett a gyermekre, annak puha, világos színű bőrére, kerek arcára, ártatlanul csillogó szemeire. – Mit szólnál, ha Alfrednek hívnálak? – érdeklődte.  
- Alfrednek? – ismételte.  
- Azt jelenti: tündér.  
- Rendben – bólintott rá. – Mitől világít a lámpásod? Olaj van benne? – pislogott el a fényforrás felé kíváncsian.  
- Nem – nevetett fel. – Világtündér ül benne – válaszolta, és felugrott, ellépdelt az asztalhoz, majd visszatért a szóban forgó tárggyal. Annak fordított csepp alakja volt, alul egy díszes ezüst tartó foglalta magába a felül lévő kék üveget, s ezt a tartót szét lehetett nyitni. A bura alatt valóban egy érdeklődve rájuk pislogó tündér ült, úgy festett, akár egy ember, csak épp alig volt egy arasznyi, végtagjai aránytalanul hosszúak és vékonyak, szárnyai éppen csak látszottak. Egész testéből fényt bocsátott ki, kékszín haja izzott. – Ő azért él, hogy elűzze a sötétséget, ezért nem szabad nappal kivinni a barlangból, mert elpusztulna, így viszont jól érzi magát, szívesen segít nekem a társaival együtt a világításban – magyarázta kedvesen. – Ne-ne, ne érj hozzá, a teste forró, megégetné a bőröd – kapta el a kezét, mikor a fiú megpróbálta a tündért is megsimogatni. Visszacsattintotta az ezüsttartót, és letette a lámpást.  
- Az a sárkány… miért hozott engem ide? – kérdezett rá, miközben visszabújt az oroszlánhoz.  
- Nem tudom – felelte valami furcsa szomorúsággal a hangjában.  
- Téged is fogságban tart?  
- Nem, és téged sem. – Visszaült a fiú mellé, komolyan nézett rá. – Elmehetsz, ha akarsz, de arra kérlek, hogy egyelőre ne tedd, mert veszélyes az erdő egyedül, és ahová te mennél, nagyon messze van innen. Kicsi vagy még ekkora útra.  
- Akkor mégiscsak maradnom kell, igaz?  
- Igen.  
- Megtanítasz varázsolni?  
- Sajnálom, arra nem tudlak – mosolyodott el újra.  
- Hol van most a sárkány? A barátod?  
- Alszik és igen, mondhatjuk úgy is.  
- Akkor… csendben kell lenni?  
- Nem feltétlenül, nem ébred fel olyan könnyen. Ne aggódj, nem fog bántani téged.  
- Nem félek tőle – állította határozottan. – Csak kérdeztem.  
- Rendben. Ha varázsolni nem is, csomó másra megtaníthatlak – jegyezte meg.  
- Mire?  
- Írni, olvasni, számolni, még vadászni és vívni is…  
Így kezdődött közös történetük, s folytatódott ott, hogy a varázsló ezentúl nap, mint nap tanította valamire az ifjút. Igyekezett szem elől tartani, hogy honnan érkezett, hogy ő egy trón várományosa, s mindent meg akart adni neki, amivel a kényelmét szolgálja (bár ez utóbbi a főzőtudományán látszott elbukni: Alfred egyszer megkérdezte tőle – ekkor már idősebb volt –, „Hogy lehet, hogy varázsitalokat tudsz készíteni, a húst meg szénné égeted a tűzön?")

- Mikor találkozhatok a sárkánnyal? – kérdezte, s várakozó tekintetét Arthur hökkent szemeibe fúrta.  
- Miért akarsz találkozni vele? – érdeklődte meglepetten.  
- Azt mondtad, a barátod. Azt is, hogy nem bánt. Miért ne játszhatnék vele is? – Az érvek helytálltak (a fiú nagyon tudott bánni a szavakkal), a férfi sóhajtott.  
- Tudnod kell, hogy ha találkozni akarsz vele, én nem lehetek ott – mondta nagyon komolyan.  
- Miért nem? – kerekedtek el a szemei.  
- Ez… hosszú és bonyolult, összefügg a varázslattal, ezt te nem értenéd, nekem is nehéz – magyarázta gyorsan. – Holnap el kell mennem, lehet, hogy csak éjszaka érek vissza. Ha akarod, felmegyek a hegy belsejébe, és megkérem a sárkányt, hogy legyen addig veled, rendben? De ide ő nem tud bejönni, szóval neked kell kimenni a hegy lábához. Van arra egy tisztás, nincs innen messze. Regulus majd veled megy, ő ismeri az utat, és a sárkány megvéd téged, ha erre járna egy medve vagy farkas. Mit szólsz?  
- Szeretném! – csillantak fel a szemei, és boldogan megölelte a varázslót.  
Másnap reggel Arthur figyelte a fiú távolodó alakját, és mellette a gomolygó, komoly őrként lépdelő oroszlánt. _Nem lesz semmi baj_, gondolta, ahogy a barlang lépcsői felé vette az irányt.  
Alfred halkan dúdolgatott, vagy éppen izgatottságát ecsetelte az a mellette haladó oroszlánnak. Amikor leértek a tisztásra megállt, visszafordult a hegy felé. Ismerte a környéket, tudta, mi merre van, gyakran jártak ki sétálni Arthurral. A hegy tetejétől hirtelen egy sötét alak vált el, hatalmas szárnyait kifeszítve siklott lefelé.  
Könnyedén ért földet, nyakát, farkát megfeszítette, mintha nyújtózott volna, aztán összecsukta szárnyait, és a fiúra pislogott. Az dermedten bámult rá, végül elmosolyodott.  
- Szia! – rikkantotta. – Nahát, olyan zöld szemeid vannak, mint Arthurnak! – csodálkozott el. S valóban: ugyanaz a smaragdzöldes árnyalat, csak éppen a sárkánynak függőleges pupillái voltak. A feje kissé nyújtott, veszélyes fogak villantak elő a szájából, lábai erősek, karmokban végződnek, farka hosszú, a vége háromszög alakú. Teste karcsú, arányos, sötétzöld pikkelyei ragyogtak a napfényben. Vadságot sugárzott, ősi mágia rezgett körülötte, gyönyörű volt.  
Lehajtotta a fejét a fiúhoz, belenézett a szemeibe. Alfred elvigyorodott, tenyereit a sárkány orrára tapasztotta. Ez meglepte a lényt, mert hirtelen mozdulattal rántotta fel a fejét, aztán óvatosan hajolt le újra. A fiú lassan nyúlt felé, nem nézett a szemeibe, csak amikor már egy perce nem mozdultak. Megsimogatta a pikkelyeket, aztán elnevette magát.  
- Nézd, Reg, tényleg barátságos! – fordult a kísérője felé, de az nem volt sehol. Ilyesmi gyakran előfordult: a ködlény csak addig volt jelen, amíg szükségét érezte. Együtt aludtak el, de ha Arthur reggelre ott volt, akkor eltűnt, mire felébredt, ahogyan most is.  
A sárkány finoman megbökte a vállát az orrával, mire a fiú újra elmosolyodott, és átkarolta a nyakát.  
- Szóval játszunk? – kérdezte nevetve.  
Aznap délután együtt aludtak a tisztás szélén egy napfényfolton, a hatalmas lény a törékeny gyermek köré tekerte hosszú farkát, és ráborította az egyik szárnyát is. Este a hátán vitte fel a hegyre a barlang bejáratához, ahol Alfred sokáig ölelgette még, mire elengedte.  
Arthurnak el kellet ismernie, hogy a királyfinak tökéletes képessége van, amivel belopja magát a varázslények szívébe. Könnyedén megkérte a világtündéreket, hogy világítsanak neki, elbeszélt Regulusnak, aki árnyékként vigyázta lépteit, magához szelídítette a sárkányt, a hátára dőlve aludt, kergetőzött és fürdött vele, és kamaszként megnyerte magának Thesiát, az unikornist is. Az egyszarvú engedte, hogy felüljön rá, irányítsa, s egész napokra eltűntek ketten.  
Telt az idő, a fiúra lassan nem illet a gyermek kifejezés, egyre többet tudott, már jól olvasott, szépen írt, értett a csillagászathoz, a számokhoz, a csapdakészítéshez, lovagláshoz.  
- Taníts meg vívni! – kérte egyszer. Már majdnem akkora volt, mint Arthur, és mint minden kamasz, mindent egyszerre és mindent gyorsan akart tenni. Nem tudott nyugton maradni.  
- Holnap, rendben? – pillantott fel a varázsló a könyvéből.  
- Ha akkor érsz rá… – vont vállat, és elterült a fekhelyen. Maga elé emelte az apró medált, amit akkor kapott, mikor először lovagolt ki egyedül. Egy síp volt, amit csak akkor használhatott, ha bajban volt, s amit Arthur és a sárkány is hallott. A segítségére siettek volna, ha megfújja. Eddig sosem használta.  
Másnap tényleg elkezdték a vívóleckéket. Nem volt olyan könnyű, mint hitte, de a férfi megszokottan türelmes volt, szórakoztató volt a tanulás, hosszú, színes napokat töltöttek együtt.  
Ha Arthurnak dolga volt, ő olvasott. Nem szerette kifejezetten, de jó volt, ha el akarta foglalni magát. Főleg, mikor a férfi elment pár napra, és megkérte, hogy ne menjen túl messzire a barlangtól. Olyankor csak a csapdákat ellenőrizni járt ki. Nem vágyott el máshová az olvasott könyvek, tájak ellenére sem (igaz, néha haza, de már csak ritkán álmodott tábortüzekről, tarka lovakról, nagy síkságokról, repülő madarakról), neki már ez volt az otthona, a világa. Szerette ezt a varázslatos helyet.

Az élet furcsa, a világ pedig tiltott érzelmekből épül fel. Arthur érezte, hogy nem kellene, de Alfrednek fogalma sem volt, hogy nem szabadna Arthurra úgy néznie, ahogyan. Ha sok időt töltünk valakivel, ha valaki az egyetlen számunkra, ő lesz a világ. Ők egymásnak a világot jelentették. A varázsló nem volt öreg, hiába volt sokkal idősebb, a bölcsesség sem ütközött ki rajta; a királyfi felnőtt hozzá, vagy legalábbis elég érett lett, hogy vágyat érezhessen. Ráadásul egymás mellett aludtak. Minden adott volt.  
A fiú a maga tisztaságában volt tökéletes: nem érezte magát zavarban, viszont bátor volt, kezdeményező és elbűvölően esetlen. Arthurt levette a lábáról, nem tudott neki ellenállni, hagyta magát elsodorni. Szerette Alfredet, tiszta szívből, olyannyira, hogy meggondolja: elárulja neki a titkát. De nem, tartott tőle, hogy meggyűlöli érte.  
- Elmész reggel? – érdeklődte halkan, ahogy a hasára fordult és felkönyökölt.  
- Igen.  
- Hozol nekem valamit? – kérdezte lelkesen. Ilyenkor annyira gyerek volt még!  
- Persze – borzolt bele a hajába.  
- Én kimegyek Thesiával – ecsetelte a tervet.  
- A medál megvan?  
- Meg, persze. Nincs rá szükség, de nem veszem le soha – válaszolta. – Ne aggódj – kérte, s csókot lehelt a szájára.  
- Nem szeretlek magadra hagyni – vallotta be halkan.  
- Tudom, de nem is vagyok egyedül. Reg, Thesia, a sárkány, és a tündérek is itt vannak. Nem érzem magam egyedül – biztosította mosolyogva.  
- A sárkány holnap velem jön – jelentette ki.  
- Neki miért nincs neve? – kérdezte hirtelen.  
- Soha nem mutatkozott be – felelte. – Én nem adhatok neki nevet.  
- Egyszer azért kérdezd meg – tanácsolta, mire a férfi elmosolyodott.  
- Rendben, megkérdem. És most alvás – adta ki az utasítást. Váltottak még egy csókot, aztán ölelkezve aludtak el.  
Reggel Alfred még azelőtt kilovagolt, hogy Arthur egyáltalán rendesen felöltözött volna. Nem szerette nézni, ahogy távozáshoz készülődik, ezért úgy döntött, hogy egész nap az erdőben fog tévelyegni, délnek indult, és egészen addig pislogott hátrafelé, míg nem látta kirepülni a sárkány alakját. Tehát elindultak.  
Koradélután füstcsíkot pillantott meg nem messze. Zavartan összevonta a szemöldökét. Még soha nem látott más embert a környéken Arthuron kívül, nem is igen kószáltak erre, a varázsló szerint ide nincs miért jönniük. Úgy döntött, érdekli az idegen, így megkérte az unikornist, hogy vegyék arra az irányt. Érezte, hogy a lénynek ez nem tetszik, de hajtotta a kíváncsiság. Aztán egy bizonyos pont után Thesia nem volt hajlandó tovább menni, hiába kérte rá.  
- Rendben, akkor maradj itt – kérte, és leugrott róla. Ugyan, mi történhet, ha vet egy pillantást az idegenre?  
Nesztelen léptekkel haladt előre, szinte osont, arra, amerről a füst szagát érezte. Aztán megütötte fülét a beszélgetés hangja, és egyre inkább érdekelte, kik a látogatók. Hamarosan meg is pillantotta őket: a fák között vertek tábort, két ló, és két lovas. Fáradtnak, megviseltnek tűntek, csendesen beszélgettek, és valahonnan nagyon ismerősek voltak. A lovak kiszagolták, erre nem gondolt, figyelmeztették a két embert, akik azonnal felugrottak és kardot rántottak.  
Mozdulni sem mert. Egy emberrel még meg tud vívni, de ők ketten vannak… Hozzálapult a fához, ami mögül leskelődött, és reménykedett, hogy Arthur szellőszárnytollakból készült köpenye segít elrejtőzni. Óvatosan újra kilesett, de nem látott senkit, s kezdett megnyugodni. Szépen visszaoson Thesiához, és hazavágtat. A varázslatok miatt úgysem találják meg a hegyet.  
- Megvagy – súgta a hang, és érezte a kardpengét a hátának nyomódni.  
- Te hogy kerülsz ide?! – kiáltott fel meglepetten, ahogy megperdült. Az idegen egy pillanatig fölényes mosollyal szegezte neki a kardot, aztán a szemei hirtelen elkerekedtek.  
- Te… te vagy az – suttogta döbbenten, a következő pillanatban pedig eldobta a fegyvert, és szorosan ölelte. – El sem hiszem, hogy megtaláltunk végre!  
- Öh… de ki is vagy…? – kérdezte értetlenül, mire a fiú könnyes arccal nézett fel rá.  
- Nem ismersz meg? Az öcséd vagyok! – Jobban megnézve tényleg hasonlítottak egymásra. Csak a másik haja hosszabb, kicsit világosabb, szemei lilák. Nagyjából a termetük is hasonlít…  
- Matthew…? – Egyszerre fordultak a férfi felé. Hosszú szőke haj, kék szemek, szakáll. _Francis_, a helytartó_._ – Nahát, megkerült az elveszett királyfink? Jól eltűntél te gyerek! – csóválta a fejét, de mosolygott.  
- Mit kerestek ti itt? – kérdezte zavartan. – A királyságunk nagyon messze van!  
- Téged – motyogta a fiú. – Már mindent tűvé tettünk érted. Ugye most már hazajössz velünk?  
Alfred lesütötte a szemeit. A távozás gondolatára is összeszorult a gyomra.  
- Azt hiszem, az nem fog menni – csóválta a fejét. – Nekem itt kell maradnom Arthurral.  
- Kivel? – pislogott értetlenül Matthew.  
- Arthurral. Ő egy varázsló – magyarázta. – Ő vigyázott rám, és gondoskodott rólam, tanított meg minden. Nem… nem hagyhatom itt, nélkülem nagyon magányosak lennének a sárkánnyal. Sajnálom. – Valójában nem sajnálta igazán, nem érezte úgy, hogy mennie kellene. A szíve itt tartotta.  
- Én mondtam, hogy ez lesz! – mordult fel Francis, és a szemei dühös szikrát hánytak. – Az a bestia teljesen megbabonázta! Elhiteti vele, hogy nem akar elmenni, összezavarja! – Alfred csak a hangsúlyból érezte, hogy valami olyasmi hangzott el, ami cseppet sem jó. Értette a szavakat persze, de hogy mi értelme volt a két mondatnak… Bestia? A sárkányról beszél vajon?  
- Most a sárkányról beszélsz? – érdeklődte a biztonság kedvéért.  
- Róla! – vágta rá.  
- Ostobaság – legyintett. – A sárkány nem is tud varázsolni, ráadásul kedves, nem bánt senkit, a barátom. – Az öccse elhátrált a közeléből, ijedten nézett rá.  
- Az a sárkány elrabolt téged – suttogta.  
- Igen, de soha nem bántott. – Alfred egy pillanatig felfelé nézett, a nap már bukott. – Ennyi az idő?! Baj lesz, ha nem érek haza sötétedés előtt… – pislogott az erdő felé. – Thesia! Thesia gyere ide, sietnünk kell! – kiáltotta. – Itt táboroztatok le? Ne menjetek el innen, és tartsátok égve a tüzet – hadarta. – Thesia, kérlek, ha ide kell hívnom valmelyikőjüket a sötét miatt, szörnyen dühösek lesznek!  
- Ide tudod hívni a sárkányt? – kapott a szón Francis, és közelebb lépett hozzá.  
- Igen, de csak ha baj van. Egy síppal, amit mindketten hallanak. Hol van már az a patás…?! Mennem kell! – fordult el, és lendült arra, amerről jött, de a férfi elkapta a vállát.  
- Megnézhetem? – Értetlen tekintet. – A sípot.  
Alfred az inge alá nyúlt, és előhúzta az apró ékszernek tűnő medált. A férfi az ujjai közé fogta, majd egy határozott mozdulattal kirántotta a nyakából, és belefújt. Nem hallottak semmit.  
- Mit művelsz?! – rémült meg a fiú, és odaugrott, kikapta kezéből.  
- Megmutatom, hogy ki a te jámbor sárkányod – válaszolta nyugodtan, arcára hűvös mosoly költözött, a kardpenge fénylett a kezében.  
- Nem bánthatod! Nem-nem, semmi rosszat nem tett! _Nem bánthatod!_ – kiáltotta ijedten.  
Rohanni kezdett, de alig öt lépés után megtorpant. Eget-földet rázó üvöltés verte fel a csendet. A sárkány berepült a fák közé, mély döndüléssel ért földet a két idegen és a fiú között.  
- Na végre! Már várom egy ideje ezt a találkozást! – rikkantotta Francis, és megemelte a kardját. A sárkány rávicsorított.  
- Ne! – Alfred közéjük ugrott, kitárt karokkal fordult a mágikus lény felé. – Nem én hívtalak, sajnálom, nincs baj, menj innen! Menj, menj, siess, kérlek, repülj el! – Hiába, a sárkány meg sem mozdult. Nézett rá okosan csillanó zöld szemeivel, és a vicsora megszelídült. Aztán a szemei kitágultak, és a fiú megperdült. Pont idejében lépett oldalra, a vállát érő nyílvessző fájdalma lassabban jutott el a tudatáig. Felnyögött, térdre esett, majd érezte, hogy a sárkány egyik mellső mancsa félrelöki. Hallotta az irtózatos üvöltést, majd a fájdalmas nyögést, és a sokkal halkabb, tompa puffanást.  
Felpillantott, nem akart hinni a szemének, aztán feledve a saját fájdalmát, felugrott, és odarohant az avarban fekvőhöz. Karjaiba vette, rémülten vette észre a vérfoltot.  
- Arthur! Arthur! – szólongatta a varázslót, aki lassan felnézett rá.  
- Ne… ne haragudj, hogy sosem mondtam meg neked, hogy én…  
- Ssh, ne beszélj, megsérültél, az most mindegy – motyogta, és reszkető kézzel az arcát simogatta. Arthur a sárkány. A sárkány Arthur. Mindegy. _Nem számít. _– Segítek, mondd, mit tegyek, csak mondd meg…  
- Nem kell, nem kell semmi – nyugtatta elmosolyodva. – Nincs semmi baj. Hé, figyelj, a mágia nem múlik csak úgy el. Higgy benne, és akkor minden szép marad. Légy nagyon-nagyon boldog, rendben? És erős. Legyél olyan erős, mint amilyen most vagy, Alfred.  
- Nem, nélküled nem – rázta a fejét, és szemeiből könnypatakok csorogtak, torkát fojtogatta a zokogás. – Nem halhatsz most meg! – tiltakozott erőtlenül.  
- Jaj, hiszen te reszketsz. A sérülésed, igaz is. Na, maradj nyugton egy kicsit, meggyógyítom neked. Jobb lesz, mint új korában – hangja halk, ám határozott, csak kicsit beszélt lassabban, mint ahogyan szokott.  
- Inkább magad…  
- Nem, azt nem lehet. Magamnak nem varázsolhatok – mondta. – Na figyelj csak, ez egy utolsó varázslás lesz, rendben? Egyet se félj, kicsi _Tündérem_, meggyógyulsz. – Érezte a forró könnyeket az arcára hullani, s ahol azok érintkeztek a bőrével, felizzottak, apró gyöngyökké álltak össze. – Szeretlek…  
- Ne, ne, ne! Ne mondd ezt, ne tedd, ez teljesen olyan, mint azokban a buta könyvekben a búcsúk, te nem mehetsz el, nem, nélküled én nem… Arthur! Arthur?! – Csak a fény és semmi más, a vállában érzett bizsergés, a kellemes meleg, a fájdalom megszűnik, a húsa, csontja rendbe jön. A szívét-lelkét vajon ki foltozza össze?

- Miért ez a vége? – kérdezte Amerika, és zavartan ráncolta a szemöldökét. – Ez így nem jó mese, a végén boldogan kéne élniük, míg meg nem halnak! – magyarázta meggyőződéssel, és megsimogatta a mellette fekvő, csendesen pityergő Kanada fejét, aki szorosan ölelte a medvéjét, és nyelte a könnyeit.  
- Ez igazságtalanság, miért kellett a sárkánynak meghalnia, mikor szerette a királyfit, és ő is szerette a sárkányt? Ennek így nincs tündérmesés vége, és olyan szomorú… – motyogta halkan. – Ez így… nem jó.  
Anglia nézett a két megrendült gyerekre, és sóhajtott. Talán tényleg nem a könyv szerint kellett volna felolvasnia a mesét. Kicsik még ehhez, ez nem a megfelelő alkalom volt okítani őket.  
- Tudjátok mit? – pillantott fel a könyvből, és becsukta. – A meseíró nem írta le a történet végét.  
- Miért nem ezzel kezdted?! – méltatlankodott az amerikai. – Most megríkattad Mattet!  
- Sajnálom – szabadkozott. – Szóval, akkor elmondom a történet végét is, rendben?  
- Figyelünk – biztosította a kék szemű.

A menetszél belekapott a hajába, a szellőszárnytoll köpeny lobogott utána, szíve együtt vert a paták dobbanásával, ahogy vágtatott át az erdőn, a tisztáson, hegynek fel. Thesia nem fáradt, bár tudta jól, hogy túlhajszolja szerencsétlen állatot, mégsem bírta volna a lassúbb tempót. Egyszerűen sietnie kellett. Nem igaz, nem lehet igaz…  
Ajkai közé kapta a sípot, hosszan fújt bele, aztán leugrott az egyszarvúról, és berohant a barlangba. Az üresen állt, már a fészekágy bélése sem volt a helyén, a kőfaragványok úgy tűntek, mintha a véletlen, a természet alkotta volna őket ilyenné.  
Hallotta a zúgást, visszalépdelt a bejárathoz. Látta a sárkányt közeledni, ahogy azt is, hogy még nem ért teljesen földet, mikor változott az alakja, egy szemvillanás, s máris a köpeny lebbent utána. Könnyedén lépdelt, megfékezte a saját lendületét, járása kecses. Változott egy kicsit. Nem sokat, és nem szembetűnően, de már nem volt olyan mindig kedves ábrázata, mint rég. Féloldalas mosolya, ami engedte kivillanni egyik hegyes fogát, a füle, amit nem takart a haja, kicsit hegyes, a járása, a kisugárzása, a teste. Azelőtt volt az ember és a sárkány, most a kettő egyszerre a régi testben is. Elvesztette a varázserejét, de a sárkány megmentette az életét.  
- Elmész? Tényleg? – kérdezte rögtön, mikor még be sem lépett a helyiségbe.  
- Francis elárulta, igaz? – kérdezett vissza bosszúsan. – Kitekerem a nyakát – morogta.  
- De hová? Miért most? És én? – kétségbeesés ült a tekintetében, enyhe ijedtség. Ennyi lett volna?  
- Hová-hová, te ostoba, még szép, hogy oda, ahová te! – mondta, mintha magától értetődő volna.  
- Mi? – kerekedtek el a szemei.  
- Jól hallod. Megyek veled, megnézem, hogyan leszel király – bólogatott.  
- De ez… veszélyes!  
- Királynak lenni? Persze, szerintem is. Azok nem halnak természetes úton. Szóval kell neked egy testőr.  
- Hogy mi?! Úgy gondoltam, hogy neked veszélyes! Sárkány vagy! Ha megtudják…  
- Nem is tudom, úgy egy évtizeden keresztül számodra is titok volt, úgyhogy nem hinném, hogy bárkivel gond lenne – vont vállat.  
- De a szemed…  
- Majd azt mondom, egy macskától loptam – mosolyodott el ravaszkásan.  
- Mindenáron velem jössz, igaz?  
- Egyszer régen… éltem az emberek között. Nem is volt olyan rossz. De itt jobban éreztem magam. Nyugalom, csend, béke, eső. Aztán jöttél te. És kisütött a nap. Nem hagyhatom veszni a napomat – jelentette ki komolyan. A fiú lassan odalépdelt hozzá, átölelte.  
- Akkor jó. Nem szeretek búcsúzkodni.  
- Ez valahogy feltűnt.  
- Halálra rémisztettél! – Szemeit még mindig elfutották a könnyek, ha arra az estére gondolt. Egészen eddig nem tudta, mire valók a könnyei, de most rájött. Egy életre megtanulta.  
- Nem volt szándékos. Nem tudtam, hogy mi fog történni. – Megcirógatta az arcát, visszaölelt, röpke csókot váltottak. – Mikor indulunk?  
- Holnap.  
- Pedig már mindent elpakoltam. A világtündéreket is elengedtem.  
- Aludjunk itt fenn – kérte. – Még egyszer, utoljára.  
- Ha gondolod…  
- Gondolom! – vágta rá nevetve. – És holnap együtt indulunk el.  
- Igen, és útközben elhagyjuk valahol Francist. – Alfred öccsével, Matthew-val nem volt semmi baj, a másik férfit azonban egyikük sem kedvelte túlzottan. Az idősebb királyfi szerint az egyetlen mentsége volt, hogy nagyon szereti a testvérét.  
- Rendben – nevetett fel. – De most ne gondoljunk rá – csúsztatta ujjait a férfi tarkójára, és beleborzolt a tincseibe.  
- Benne vagyok – mosolyodott el, és állópupillás szemei felszikráztak.

- Én a sárkány helyében nem mentem volna el a királyfival – suttogta álmosan Amerika, és fejét odahajtotta az öccséhez, aki már aludt.  
- Miért nem?  
- Feladta érte az életét, igaz? A szabadságát. A királyok nem tehetnek azt, amit akarnak… a sárkány nem repülhet messzire, mert vigyázni akar a királyfira, pedig ha király lesz, soha többé nem lehet az övé. A király nem önmagáért él, hanem a népéért, az országáért, azt mondtad. A sárkány hiába ment vele, hiába szeretik egymást, nem lehetnek teljesen egymáséi. Én a szabadságot választottam volna. – Anglia hökkenten hallgatta a fiút. Hogy lehet valakinek ilyen érzéke a szavakhoz, és ilyen rálátása a dolgokra? Valakinek, aki éppenséggel még angolul sem tanult meg rendesen? Hogyan forgathatja ilyen jól a szavait mégis?  
- Ez csak egy mese. És most alvás. – Betakarta a fiút, mindkettejüknek adott egy puszit a homlokára, és felállt.  
- Te is tudsz sárkánnyá változni?  
- Nem – mosolyodott el.  
- Pedig egyszer megtaníthatnál repülni.  
- Aludj, Alfred.  
- Jó, jó… Sweet dreams.  
- Jó éjszakát – köszönt el, és becsukta az ajtót.  
- A sárkány túl önző – jegyezte meg Franciaország, mikor a szomszéd szobában mellé feküdt.  
- Hagyjál – kérte. – Zsong a fejem.  
- Írd meg a folytatást. A mesének boldogan kell végződniük.  
- A mesék nem szólnak a későbbi nehézségekről – mormolta.  
- Azért mesék. Gyerekek még, hagyd őket.  
- Folytatást, na persze. Végtelen történet lehetne.  
- Annyi kedvest írsz a sárkányodnak, amennyit akarsz.  
- Nem kell neki több – morogta. Francis kuncogott és átölelte.  
- Biztos vagy benne?  
- Teljesen. A mesék egymásnak teremtik a szereplőiket.  
Mi lehetne a folytatás? Hajóra szállnak és átutaznak az Újvilágba? A királyfiból király lesz? Ugyan… a sárkány nem bírná elviselni, ha másé lenne. Túl önző. De tényleg.  
_ Én a szabadságot választottam volna._

2012. október 2-4.


End file.
